


Sweet Dream

by Klaineiselov



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineiselov/pseuds/Klaineiselov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes care of Kurt when he refuses to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

Sweet Dream 

Summary: Blaine takes care of Kurt when he refuses to take care of himself. 

AN: This story came to me when I burned myself yesterday when I was working in the bakery.

Ever since he was little Kurt Hummel dreamed of owning his own small bakery in the middle of downtown New York where he would spend his days baking and chatting it up with his customers. And of course by his side would be his faithful husband. Which is why he was currently baking at six in the morning after only a few hours of asleep as he was trying to fill three big orders of cupcakes on top of his regular duties. 

Kurt Hummel Anderson was twenty seven years of age and living his dream. He owned a successful bakery for two years now, that he had opened after years of working his ass off at college and work to raise the money. It was right in the middle of downtown New York which Kurt loved because all kinds of people would come venturing in and he loved to sit and chat with them about their life. He was married to his high school sweetheart for seven years now, Blaine Anderson, who was a successful music artist and song writer. He would come in and help out most days, which Kurt loved him for.

Blaine came venturing in around eight that morning with two coffees in hand. Kurt smiled at him as he walked forward and gave him a kiss as he placed one of the coffees in his hand. Blaine smiled back as he said good morning. As Kurt took a sip of the coffee he heard Blaine gasp and he looked up at him confusedly. “Kurt Hummel Anderson, what the hell happened to your arm!”  
Kurt lifted his arm and twisted it to look at the spot that he had burned on a pan earlier that morning. Kurt didn’t think it looked that bad, Plus he didn’t have time to stop and care for it which is what he told Blaine. Blaine growled at him as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged Kurt to the back with Kurt protesting the whole way. 

Once in the back room Blaine shoved Kurt down in the chair as he started digging through their first aid kit. Kurt started to protest again but with one look from Blaine he quickly shut his mouth. Blaine sat down some supplies on the desk beside them as he knelt on the floor in front of Kurt and grabbed his arm carefully. He sprayed some burn relief on it causing Kurt to hiss in pain. He started to protest again as he tried to yank his arm away but Blaine held fast to it as he brought it closer to his mouth and blew on the burned skin. Kurt gasped at the sensation as Blaine stared into his eyes. “Better?”  
Kurt nodded his head in response as he was speechless at the moment. Nobody had ever cared enough for him to blow on his boo boo to get it to stop hurting, not since his mom. Blaine smiled as he unwrapped a band aid and placed it gently on the burn before placing a kiss on it and standing back up. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him forward capturing his lips in a rough kiss. They pulled away a moment later to get some air and Kurt smiled against his lips. “Thanks for always taking care of me.”  
“Anytime.” Blaine answered as he caught his lips in a hard kiss once more.


End file.
